


Patient Justice

by Font_ELECTROLIZE_10010



Category: Fairy Tail, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-05-16 01:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19307920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Font_ELECTROLIZE_10010/pseuds/Font_ELECTROLIZE_10010
Summary: This is an Undertale and Fairy Tail crossover.After the Genocide Route, Sans dies. He expects a reset after that, and for everything to be normal again. But it never happened... Sans wakes up in a strange world where humans can use magic, almost all monsters are evil, and demons exist. He meets a wizard guild, Fairy Tail, and things go insane when he joins the guild. How will our favorite pun-loving skeleton fair in this world? How will he change the world's storyline?Yeah... cover art by me. I own this cover.





	1. Prologue: Genocide

**Author's Note:**

> Bleh I’ve posted this on other websites such as Fanfiction and Wattpad. For Fanfiction, though, I’m having some difficulties posting, so it’ll update slower than on other websites.

"heya kiddo. so you've been busy, huh?"

Those words marked the beginning of his end.

Sans stared at the huma- no. Monster. This... thing... wasn't human. It killed everyone Sans knew and loved. It made the resets. It put him through the same suffering of the genocide route.

But...

Even though he knew he was going to fail, he still continued.

He still fought.

 

Even though they both knew...

 

Sans would always die.

 

Sans had been through enough resets. He had tried to do different things, trying to alter the timeline. Sans felt guilty for not feeling guilty in the one timeline where Sans himself had committed genocide in a futile attempt to prevent all of Underground from feeling its wrath. Sans even remembered the one timeline where he had drugged his brother and dragged him into his secret lab, hoping that the- it couldn't find him there.

But it found Papyrus and killed him after realizing that it hadn't committed a true genocide, that it was missing someone.

Papyrus, Undyne, Toriel, Mettaton, Grillby, Alphys, Monster Kid, heck, Sans was already missing Flowey (although he won't admit it).

Flowey had given up trying to do anything about the timelines after finding out that it was going to kill him in every reset, every timeline, and that this THING had no mercy, even less of a soul than Flowey, but with one still visible. Enjoyed killing more than Flowey did.

ENJOYED GENOCIDE MORE THAN FLOWEY DID.

 

Now, Flowey was gone too. He stopped remembering the resets, and then adopted an innocent, confused persona to cover everything. Eventually, he was so good at this that Flowey actually believed that this was the way he actually was.

 

 

 

 

And now?

 

 

 

 

Everyone and everything...

Is gone.

Gone.

GONE.

GONE.

GONE.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Of course, not forever. Right?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Enough of that, it was time for Sans to attempt to stop it again.

 

 

Sans began the battle with it. He struck first, attacking with such speed and using so many attacks at once.

It dodged all of the attacks.

Sans summoned a huge group of Gaster Blasters and shot them at its soul, but once again it evaded Sans's attack.

 

 

Sans knew from the start that this was going to be another failed attempt.

............................................................................................................................

After a long battle (as well as a long slash across his chest), Sans and it were once again facing eachother. Sans breathed in, and out, but decided not to say the same thing that he had said to it for over a thousand timelines. It chuckled darkly. "So," it said. "looks like you aren't going to Grillby's this time, huh? And looks like you aren't going to say hello to Papyrus, my my! Then again, I get it. You'll be seeing him again anyway! Next time!!!" Sans was disgusted by its voice. Its voice sounded like blood was dripping out. But, even in this gruesome scene, Sans managed to make a pun. "oh, of course i'll say hi to papyrus next time. but for now, i may need to sharpen my reflexes. besides, even though this wasn't a very knife reunion, i still am enjoying this freedom once again." Sans said.

His smile grew wider as he dragged himself across the Judgement Hall and out of its sight. Sans then dusted, smiling at happier memories of him and Papyrus together, before it came,

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

When life was perfect...


	2. Chapter 1: Broken Resets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyeh heh heh  
> Oof.  
> Okay.  
> Nothing here for you to see... jus read the chapter...

Sans was floating through a void.

So dark,

He felt so...

Alone.

There was no sound at all. Silence. Darkness.

Sans couldn't move. Couldn't speak. Couldn't really even feel himself.

 

Sans saw light.

He tried to reach out, but it was out of his reach.

Sans could move.

He tried again, but still, the light was out of his grasp.

Sans attempted once more, reaching as far as he could go.

He touched the light.

 

And then he heard somebody say,

 

 

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!"

.......................................................

Pa, she pnebesal op rinolz os Fairy Tail ulogekpe. Mhis mobb me fa?

Hmmmm... me bes hor za.

Sans... op she pnebesal...

She lire op she pnebesal op Sans...

Sans... sine tike ol shop makbf.

 

Sans...

You are now free of your pain.

...........................................................

Sans opened his eyes to see light. He was on a dirt road. He shook his skull to clear it of a skull-ache. Ugh... I don't remember a reset beginning like this. Sans thought. He then decided to take in his surroundings, because no timeline he had ever been in began like this.

He can't remember the darkness...

But Sans was extremely confused when he suddenly realized that the light on his bones was the sun. Sans wasn't in Underground. He was on the Surface. The Surface. He looked around excitedly, hoping to see Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, or even Flowey. "Paps, Papy? Papy, where are you?" Sans called out.

 

But nobody came...

 

Sans had no response until a woman in a red robe and a weird hair style came out of one of the trees. Sans jumped back in fright. He didn't expect this to happen, and he doubted that this timeline should even exist.

But, when Sans jumped back, his hood went over his head before the woman noticed him him.

Her face was suddenly turned into one of pure anger as she saw Sans. "GET OUT OF HERE!!!!!!! I HATE HUMANS!!!!!!!!" She somehow got a broom and started to jab at him with it. But when trying to apparently sweep Sans away, she took of his hood, thus revealing the fact that Sans was a skeleton.

The woman was shocked and instantly dropped the broom.

Sans chuckled. "did i sweep you off your feet?" Sans punned. The woman instantly picked up the broom again. "WHAT ARE YOU??????? WHO SENT YOU??????? WHAT KIND OF EVIL MAGIC SUMMONED THIS MONSTER?????? AWAY, AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!" The woman screamed at him. Sans got up, activated his eye, held out his hand, and said, "look, don't make me do this. i really don't want to do this, but if you keep this up, lady, then i'm gonna have to give you a bad time." The woman dropped the broom and calmed down. "Well, I guess you aren't a human." She said. Sans nodded. "i'm a monster, a skeleton to be exact. could you fill me in on what's... new...?" He picked his words carefully, trying not to reveal that he remembered the timelines.

The lady nodded. "I guess I could start off by telling you who I am. I am Porlyusica, a specialist in medicine. I help out the nearby wizard guild, Fairy Tail. Who might you be?" Porlyusica said. Sans looked down. "i'm sans. sans the skeleton. i, uhh... share your disliking of humans. well, at least one in particular." It... "well, i'm kinda... new... here, so could you help me by telling me what this place is, and, uh, what a wizard guild is?"

Porlyusica stopped. She seemed to have decided something with herself and proceeded to question the skeleton more. "Well, before I go into detail on where you are, are you from... somewhere else? I know that anybody here, even people not from around here would know what a wizard guild is. Please describe where you come from for me." She said. 

Sans started to sweat. She's caught onto me! Sans thought in desperation to come up with a good excuse. But Porlyusica started speaking again. "Do you happen to come from a different... time?" Sans started sweating more than he had ever done so when fighting it. Then it struck Sans like lightning. He wasn't in a new timeline.

Sans was in a completely new universe.

He swallowed. "o-of course i don't come from a different time period, if that's what you're thinking." Sans said. Porlyusica's eyes widened. "No, no it can't be. No, that's impossible." Porlyusica said. Sans was confused. What is she hinting at? Porlyusica swallowed and stared at Sans straight in the eye socket before saying, "Sans, do you come from a different dimension?"

Sans was dumbstruck. Porlyusica was so close to the truth. Just barely missed by a centimeter.

He was sweating even more. Porlyusica apparently took this as a sign that she was getting closer to the truth, because she said, "Are you from a different universe, Sans?"

Sans instantly started sweating bullets, and the atmosphere suddenly dropped about 10 degrees. The tension was so thick, you could cut it with a knife. A knife... "y-y-y-yes p-p-p-porlyusica. p-p-please d-don't t-t-tell a-anyone e-else." Sans started stuttering as much as Alphys. Porlyusica smiled. "Of course I won't. I'm from a different dimension, actually. So I can relate to your situation." She kneeled down, getting face-to-face with Sans before saying, "You just have to keep mine too."

The tension lifted as she stood up, and Sans had to ask again. "hey, porlyusica, can you tell me about this world?" Porlyusica looked down at the short skeleton. "Sure. I can tell you as much as you'd like to know about this place."

And with that, Porlyusica proceeded to tell Sans about this new world.

....................................................................................................................

"In a land far far away from your world, probably way different than yours too, lies the Kingdom of Fiore, a small peaceful nation of about 17 million, and a place filled with magic. Our magic can be found in every home and bought and sold in every marketplace. For some, however, this magic is an art, and they have devoted their lives to its practice. These are the mages. They have banded together into magical guilds and they apply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many guilds like this dot the landscape of Fiore. But there is a certain guild in the town near us that soars high above the rest. Its name... is Fairy Tail."

.....................................................................................................................

Sans' grin was even bigger. He knew he was going to like this place.

"Sadly, Sans, monsters in this world are not... as good as you. In this world, most monsters want to hurt and kill people and innocent civilians. You may not be welcome out there."

Instantly, Sans' grin was now looking strained. "oh. so, how exactly would I go out there then?" Sans asked. Porlyusica looked at him. "Well, I could give you a potion to change your form temporarily." Sans' smile was big and not in any way strained again.

 

"i might take up your offer. how long is 'temporarily'?"


	3. Chapter 2: A new member and a mysterious guy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NGAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!  
> Really.  
> Nothing here.

Natsu busted open the door.

"I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAACKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Lucy stood behind him. "Is this what he does all the time?" She whispered to Happy. Happy nodded and said, "Aye! That's Natsu for ya!"

The guild was nothing that Lucy had imagined in her wildest dreams.

It was so...

Chaotic.

Lucy smiled. "This is perfect!" She said, even though the chaos hadn't reached it's climax yet. A dude with only boxers on walked by her. Lucy's mouth opened in shock. "Okay, Flame-Brain, you're going down!" Gray said in his boxers. Natsu's fists were enveloped in fire. "NO WAY, ICE-STRIPPER!!!!!!! YOU'RE GOING DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" And with that, both mages proceeded to start battling each other.

Suddenly and unexpectedly, a person with orange hair and a green jacket picked her up bridal style and just by looking at her, assumed that she was a model.

He apparently abandoned her after his guild mates challenged him to join the fight.

Mira joined Lucy at watching the fighting, and Lucy had to fangirl. "OH MY GOSH YOU'RE THE ONE AND ONLY MIRA JANE I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mira smiled at her. "Yep!" She said cheerfully.

The fighting mages then started using magic. "Magic? This may get a little tricky!" Mira said before a glass bottle hit her on the side of her head. "MIRA???? ARE YOU OKAY??????" Lucy panicked as she saw blood coming from the wound. "Yep, I'm fine!" Mira said as she fell on the ground, an anime ghost coming from her mouth. "MIRA!!!!!!!" Lucy yelled when she saw the ghost.

All of a sudden, a huge, black figure appeared behind Natsu. All of the fighting guild members were now running from the figure, but Natsu, even with his heightened senses, didn't notice the figure apparently. "HA!!!! YOU'RE ALL SCARED OF ME NOW!!!!!!!!! YA BETTER RUN!!!!!!!!!!" And then we come to Natsu's sad fate, where he is killed by stepped on by the black figure. Okay, just kidding. Natsu lives, but the figure did step on poor Natsu. "WHO WRECKED MY GUILD????????" The figure said. But then it noticed Lucy. "Oh, a new member?" Lucy nodded, sweating. Is this the Guild Master??? She thought in hysteria. But then, the guild master shrunk down...

And down...

And down.

Until he was about 3 feet tall. He held out his hand. "Hi there! I'm Master Makarov, the Guild Master of Fairy Tail! And I presume that you're the new member, aren't you? Who are you?" Lucy introduced herself. "I'm Lucy, and I'm a Celestial Mage!" She said, excited to get into the guild. "Why, hello there Lucy!" Makarov said, and then proceeded to jump onto the floor above, but hitting his back on the rail to prevent people from falling off the second floor in the process. He cleared his throat and then started to scold the entire guild.

"So you idiots have done it again! Just look at all these letters from the Council! First, Gray!" Makarov received a 'huh?' In response. "It's good that you rounded up that ring of smugglers, but afterward, you walked around the town in just your boxers! And you lost another set of clothes again!!!" Makarov sighed. "Elfman! While preforming bodyguard service for a VIP, you ended up attacking said VIP!!!!!!!" Makarov got a 'He-made-a-crack-on-how-a-man-is-only-worth his-education!' Complaint. "Cana! You drank 15 full kegs of liquor at a certain tavern, falsely claimed it as 'expenses', and worse, SENT THE BILL DIRECTLY TO THE COUNCIL!!!!!!!!!!! Loke... You seduced the granddaughter of the senior Council member, Rage. And then Natsu... in bringing down the Devon Bandit Clan, you destroyed seven private homes! You brought down the Tuly Village's historic clock tower! The town of Freesia's church is completely demolished! You damaged a section of the Lupinus Castle! The observation station at the Nazuna Ravine is closed due to wanton destruction. And you leveled half of the harbor at Hargeon!

"Alzack...

Levy...

Krov...

Reedus...

Warren...

Bisca...

Etc..."

"All of you... have done nothing but make the Council angry at me!

...

But... the Council can eat crap for all I care! Listen!"

"Ours is a power that goes beyond the bounds of reason. But it is born out of reason itself. What we do is match the chi that flows between us... with the wavelengths of the world's natural chi. And take what is embodied in that union... using our force of will and concentration. More than that, we pour our entire soul into it to make what we call magic. If you spend time worrying about what those in authority think about you, your magic will never advance! So don't let those idiots on the Council intimidate you!

"FOLLOW THE PATH YOU TRULY BELIEVE IN!!!!!

THAT IS WHAT IT MEANS TO BE A FAIRY TAIL WIZARD!!!!!!!!!"

After Makarov's speech, everyone cheered.

...

...

But...

...

This celebration was ended abruptly by somebody who opened the guild door.

The light was streaming in behind this person, so the only feature the guild could make out was that this person was short. Not as short as Makarov, maybe a foot taller than him.

The person walked into the guild hall, that went silent due to the sudden entry of the mystery person.

 

The atmosphere grew thick with tension thick enough that you could cut it with a knife.

 

"Hey, it isn't very MANLY if you barge into somebody else's guild!" Elfman yelled at the mystery person.

The person in question lifted their head, revealing empty eye sockets. "so, what did you say about being manly?" The person said in a baritone voice as they stared straight into Elfman's eyes. No, his soul. The person had white hair and pale skin. Some of his hair was in front of the empty eye sockets. Elfman felt as if his evil deeds...

No...

His sins...

Were crawling up his back to haunt him for committing them.

Elfman shivered and decided to be quiet. "i thought so." The person said as they continued to walk.

The person was obviously a boy due to his voice and he was wearing a blue jacket with grey-white fluff around the collar and a hood with the same fluff lining the edges. The jacket was unzipped to show a white shirt underneath. He was wearing black shorts with a white stripe going down the front. The person was wearing white socks and pink slippers over them. The person's hands were shoved in his pockets.

Instantly, the stranger's empty sockets were filled with eyes, making everyone comfortable. The iris and pupils were black, so they looked like the same thing. "hey, is this fairy tail?" The stranger asked in the same baritone voice, which was pretty strange for his height. The tension in the atmosphere instantly evaporated like fog at midday. Makarov nodded. "Why would you want to know?" Makarov questioned. "because," the stranger said. "i want to join. can i?" This took the entire guild aback. Makarov thought for a moment before responding. "How do I know that you aren't trying to trick us?" Makarov questioned. The stranger shrugged. "i guess we won't know 'till you let me join." He said.

Makarov sighed in defeat. "You may join. BUT only under a few circumstances. One: you will have to stay at the guild, but you will not be a member. I'm doing this so I can keep an eye on you. Two: you must do at least 1 job with one of the teams in this guild so that I can judge your loyalty."

Everyone could have sworn they heard the person mutter 'i thought i was the one who judges' or something like that while Makarov was talking.

"Three: these conditions apply to you for 6 weeks. Also, I'd like to know, who are you? And what kind of magic do you have?" The stranger shrugged before responding.

"well, my magic is a bit... how do i put this... different. as for my name? oh, well..."

 

The stranger took a deep breath before answering.

 

 

"it's sans."


	4. Chapter 3: Sans’ first mission!

Natsu was devouring a bunch of food at the bar in the Fairy Tail guild hall. His special menu looks like this:

●Fire Pasta

●Fire Chicken

●Fire Drink

This all adds up to 1,200j.

So Natsu was devouring his special meal while Sans sat nearby, looking at the bar longingly...

Oh wait, never-mind. Not the bar. The ketchup.

 

(In a distant universe, you can hear a troublesome panda on this website yell 'CATSUP')

 

"Are you sure you want it there?" Mira asked. "Absolutely!" Lucy replied.

As soon as Sans heard Mira speak, he looked in their direction, some slight sadness in his eyes. I always feel left out for some reason. I guess I'm pretty bone-ly. Sans mentally punned, before realizing that he couldn't use his skele-puns anymore because he temporarily wasn't physically a skeleton. Dang it. No skeleton-puns for now, I guess. Hehe, I've lost a humerus section of my pun stack. Sans mentally punned again.

Sans heard the stamp press down onto Lucy's hand. At least someone else was happy. Besides, Sans was always pretty stamped into the ground, even before the resets happened. Before it came. 

"There!" Said Mira. "Now you're an official member of Fairy Tail!" Lucy marveled at her stamp. "Wow! ♡" Lucy said. Sans was confused as to how she managed to insert that heart into that sentence. Lucy then went off to show it to the rest of the guild, since she was extremely happy about being an official member. When she showed it to Natsu, the Dragon Slayer wasn't very happy for her. "Oh, wow. Good for you." He said so uncharacteristically. Lucy was both confused and mad at Natsu for saying that. He then got up for the Request Board, to get a job while his male guild mates were fawning over Lucy. Well, at least some of them.

Sans watched this happen. "people are crazy these days." He simply said. Humans are crazy these days. Sans mentally added.

Natsu was at the Request Board. "Let's do one with a big reward, huh?" Happy said to Natsu, excitement in his tone. "Yeah. How about this one?" Natsu said as he pulled out out request.

It read:

[Theif Subdue.

160 Grand Jewels]

Well, at least that's how Natsu read it. Just with an exclamation point at the end of the sentence because Natsu is almost always overly excited about everything.

But just when Natsu grabbed the mission, he heard somebody at the bar.

"Isn't my daddy back yet?" Romeo, Macao's son asked Makarov. Sans silently watched the scene unfold in front of him. "No." Makarov said simply. "Don't complain so much, Romeo." Makarov said. "The son of a wizard should stay at home patiently waiting for his father's safe return." Romeo started to cry. "But... He said he'd be back in three days... and now it's been a whole week."

The two started to get into a dispute. Romeo was arguing that they look for him while Makarov said that Macao was fine. Finally, Makarov lost his patience and angrily yelled at Romeo for saying that they should look for Macao, Romeo yelled, "YOU MEANIE!!!!!!!!!!" And punched Makarov in the face before running away. Sans, having watched the entire thing, tried to confront the master. "makarov, don't you understand? he just wanted to find his dad! if somebody you held important in your"- Sans was cut off by Makarov. "Silence. You are not an official guild member. You possess no power in this situation."

Sans opened his mouth for a moment before closing it. Best that I don't get in a fight with him. Who knows if I will ever come back if that happens... The warning at the back of Sans' mind was there, telling him that he might never come back if he... fell down.

Meanwhile, at a different part of the bar, Lucy said, "He was pretty tough with the kid." Mira dried another cup with a towel before answering. "He may talk tough, but I'm sure that the master is worried himself."

At the Request Board, Natsu's face was shadowed over. He was expressionless, and was holding the job request. Next thing the guild knew, the very same request was smashed into the board, the board itself being crushed in that particular area. Lucy, Makarov, and Sans took notice of this action. Nab looked at Natsu in dismay. "Hey, Natsu!" Nab yelled. "You broke the board!" Natsu was walking away slowly, his expression hard to read due to the shadow covering his eyes. Lucy stared after Natsu in shock. "Master!" Nab addressed Makarov. "I think something's wrong with Natsu! I think he's... going"- Nab was interrupted by a clicking sound, and the next thing they knew, Sans was gone from the bar, and for some reason, so was one bottle of ketchup. A note sat where Sans' seat was. Lucy was dumbfounded. Where did he go, and how did he do that so fast? Did he use magic? She tried to logically solve the situation. No, because there was no magic circle. What did Sans do? Lucy pondered on the subject for a little bit more before letting it go. Sans' note still sat on the bar counter, at the spot he was sitting at.

dear mirajane,

can i borrow a ketchup for a while? i may need to ketchup to natsu. ok? bye.

sincerely, sans

The note said. So that's what happened to the ketchup...

 

"That brat never seems to give up." Makarov said, paying absolutely no attention to the fact that Sans was gone. "But if he does... won't that just pulverize Macao's self-confidence? Eh, others can't decide your path for you. Just let what happens happen."

Lucy went back to her drink. She was still shocked at Natsu's actions, despite Sans' sudden disappearance, and decided to ask Mira. "Wh-What's gotten into him? Why'd he go off so suddenly?" Lucy accidentally stuttered out due to the shock of so many different things happening at once. She heard Mira quietly say, "I wonder if history is repeating itself?" Lucy was confused by Mira. "Eh?" Mira stood in her part of the bar. "Because Natsu was just like Romeo." Mira muttered. "Natsu's father went away suddenly, and still hasn't come back." Lucy was shocked, but still let Mira continue. "When I say father... not his real father, but the one who raised him." Mira turned to Lucy with a smile gracing her face. "You know, the dragon."

Lucy fell off her stool in shock, her leg raised in air, twitching. A plume of dust engulfed the impact area, which would probably make you wonder how long it has been since this place was last cleaned. When the last of the dust was disappearing, Lucy got up again sweating bullets. "A DRAGON??????" She yelled in shock. "NATSU WAS RAISED BY A DRAGON??????? HOW'S ANYBODY SUPPOSED TO BELIEVE THAT????????" Mira cleared her throat. "Listen...

"When Natsu was little, the dragon took him in.

Taught him speech...

Culture...

Magic...

The dragon taught him everything.

But one day...

the dragon just disappeared."

 

Lucy was touched by this short speech. "So that's it... that's Igneel." She muttered in realization and memory of what Natsu had told her in Hargeon. "Natsu is looking forward to the day when he meets Igneel again. I think that part of him is really cute!" Mira said as she gave Lucy the drink she ordered. "We..." Mira said again, but seriously, which was a huge contrast to her mood earlier. "We Fairy Tail wizards... I don't believe it... are all living under a cloud. Pain... suffering... like me..." Lucy was confused. Mira was always happy and cheerful, so why would she be suffering? Lucy managed out a 'huh?' before Mira turned to her. "Forget it. It's nothing." Mira said cheerfully, again, a stark contrast to her serious attitude from before.

Lucy was silent. After that speech, Lucy couldn't find any words.

 

During the speech...

Natsu approached Romeo silently. Romeo was crying, and Natsu put his hand on Romeo's head. Silently, Natsu had told Romeo that he was going to find Macao for him. Romeo looked up in surprise at Natsu.

.............................

Natsu was waiting to be picked up to go to the mountain that Macao had went to for the job when he heard a clicking noise. He turned to see Sans right next to him. "Hey, what are you doing here?" Natsu asked. Sans shrugged. "i want to help you. it isn't fair how the master treated romeo, and i'd like to find his dad for him. i saw you leave, and i knew immediately that was your goal too." Natsu just huffed. "THEN FIGHT ME!!!!!! SHOW ME HOW STRONG YOU ARE!!!!!!!!" Sans shrugged. "nah. i'd like to save my energy for finding romeo's dad on the mountain. maybe when we get back?" Natsu thought for a moment before answering. "Okay."

...................................................................................................................

Lucy was in the wagon with a motion-sick Natsu and a now not-so-missing Sans. "And so..." Lucy said. Clearly, she is in the middle of a conversation. "Next time we both have free time, I'm going to hang out with Mirajane at her place!" Lucy practically sang. Lucy took notice of Sans right after that statement, not having noticed the s- no, boy there. "What are you doing here, Sans?" Lucy asked, completely catching Sans off guard. Sans fell off his seat before getting back up and staring at her, but not like the stare he gave to Elfman. "i happen to share a cause with natsu here." Sans jestured to Natsu.

Nearby, Happy and Natsu, even though the latter was very motion sick, both looked at her. "What we're wondering is, why are you here, Lucy?" They said in unison. Lucy gave them both the death glare. "What?! You've got a problem with that?!" She exclaimed. Happy and Natsu stared at her very seriously.

Well, for Natsu, about as serious as a motion-sick guy can look.

"Actually, quite a few." Natsu said. "Aye." Happy added somberly. Lucy didn't have time for their complaints, as she had still recently joined the guild and was very happy about it. "Well, I finally made it to Fairy Tail, and I was hoping I could be of some use!" She explained to them.

"You see?" She added quieter, although she felt as if someone still heard her. "And I figured that this would raise my stock with the place! I'm sure of it!" She noticed Natsu on the ground and added, "Still, I never figured you to be so bad at traveling." Sans chuckled a little.

"yeah. nobody would ever figure him to be the kind to be so sick of traveling, especially when he loves adventures!" Sans punned. Natsu groaned a bit at the mention of 'transportation'.

Lucy, ignoring Sans' comment, continued with her conversation with Natsu. She looked at Natsu before fake-crying and saying, "You poor, poor guy!"

And then she proceeded to tell them about her status house-wise. "Once we finish our search for Macao-san, I'm going to have to find a place to live." She said. This brought Sans' attention. "oh. i need a house too." He said. Lucy's mouth dropped. Sans forgot to get a HOUSE??????? How forgetful is this guy??????? She thought.

She was drawn from her thoughts by a cheerful voice. "You can live with us, at Natsu's place!" Happy said, raising his paw as usual. Lucy gave him the death glare again, an evil aura surrounding her. "If I thought you were serious, I'd pull your whiskers out, cat." Lucy said menacingly.

She suddenly remembered Sans' great escape from the guild, and decided to ask Sans about it. "Hey, Sans." The boy looked up. "yeah?" "How did you disappear?" Lucy asked. Sans shrugged. "i guess i can just do it." He said. Lucy was going to push further when she realized that Sans' eyes were gone again and the now empty eye sockets were facing towards her. She suddenly realized that he had a wide, cartoonish grin on his face. But instead of making her feel better, it gave an unsettling feel to the already scary look. "don't think i'd try anymore if i were you, kiddo."

 

It felt strange, using the old nickname that Sans had used for it, before he found out it just wanted to kill all of monster kind. At least it never found them...

If it ever did, then poor Alphys' self confidence would be in shreds, more so than it already is.

 

The wagon suddenly stopped. Natsu sat up, as if back from the dead, and pointed out the obvious. "IT'S STOPPED!!!!!!!!!" Natsu yelled. Lucy turned to the driver area. "Are we there?" She asked.

"F-forgive me..." The driver said, shivering.

"But a horse-drawn carriage can't go any further in this!"

Lucy, Natsu, and Sans stepped out of the carriage. "What is this?!!" Lucy yelled, seeing snow everywhere. "I don't care how high in the mountains we are, this is summer!" She yelled to the world. "A blizzard now is just weird!" Natsu stood in the snow, unfazed. Sans stood next to him, also unfazed, despite his strange attire of a jacket with shorts and pink slippers. "S-So cold!" Lucy yelled. Natsu looked at her. "It's cold because you're wearing the wrong clothing." Natsu said to her, totally chill about it. Lucy just gawked. "YOU'RE NOT WEARING ANYTHING ANY MORE APPROPRIATE THAN ME!!!!!!!" She yelled.

Sans just looked at her weirdly, although at the same time, hoping Lucy would spare him. But Lucy caught sight of the boy looking at her and she suddenly noticed Sans hadn't changed his look at all. "SANS!!!!!! YOU'RE NO BETTER THAN ME!!!!!" Lucy yelled to the comedian.

Sans chuckled, and couldn't help himself anymore, so he spoke. "well, at this rate, you're yelling so loud that you're asking for an avalanche of trouble!" Sans punned. "KYYYAAAA!!!!! ANOTHER ONE!!!!!!!!" Lucy yelled before kicking Sans square in the face. Or, well, attempting to. Because Sans moved out of the way in an unnatural speed. "SPEED MAGIC?????" Lucy yelled. Sans opened one of his eyes and looked at her like she grew another head. "no. remember what i said. my magic is a bit different."

Lucy decided to drop the subject before hearing the driver yell, "Well, I'll be heading back to town now." Lucy started frantically chasing the cart, while both boys and the cat sweat-dropped at her antics. "WAIT, HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GET HOME????? EYAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

"She really is loud, you know." Natsu said. "Aye." You-know-who replied worriedly. "welp, she's bound to run into something in this weather." Sans punned for like this millionth time in this chapter.

The four stood in the blizzard in silence.

The silence was broken when Lucy started crying. "Loan me your scarf..." Lucy begged, taking out a blanket from Natsu's bag. "No." Natsu gave the solid reply. So she turned to Sans. "Please let me borrow your jacket..." Lucy begged as she held onto his arm. Sans turned to her. "nope." He said. "this will be revenge for trying to kick me." Lucy started crying, anime tears streaming down her face.

She grabbed one of her keys and started to stutter out the chant. "I-I-I c-command the G-G-Gate of the Time Keeper to o-open!"

A keyhole appeared in the air, and she stuck the Gate Key into it.

"Horologium!"

A 'ding ding' resonated throughout the entire area as a grand clock with a face and arms appeared. Natsu and Happy were astounded, while Sans looked in curiosity. "WOAH!!!!" Natsu marveled at Horologium. "It's a clock!" Happy said, awed at the Celestial Spirit. "cool. i've heard of celestial magic, but i've never seen it in action before." Sans said as he looked at the clock from top to bottom.

Lucy entered Horologium. "My mistress says, 'I'll be here if you want me.'" Horologium says. "What'd she even come for?!" Natsu exclaimed. "You said, 'What's she even come for?' and 'What kind of work brought Macao to a place like this?' is her reply." Natsu looked slightly astounded. "You came here without even knowing that?!! He came to defeat the huge monsters they call Vulcans!"

 

That word brought Sans to a series of memories from the resets back in his universe. He remembered a Hotland monster called a Vulcan. They were like tiny, peaceful volcanos in there and were actually kinda cute. Sans winced slightly at how the word 'monster' was being used.

 

Lucy was shocked at this, and started to sweat. "My mistress says, 'I wanna go home!'" Horologium narrated for Lucy. "To which my reply is, 'Be my guest.'" Natsu fired back at the Celestial Spirit as he walked away with Happy and Sans. "Aye." Happy replies to support Natsu. Natsu started to call for Macao. "MACAO!!! ARE YOU HERE?!!!! OR DID YOU GET YOURSELF KILLED BY A VULCAN?!!!!" Natsu yelled into the blizzard. Something stirred at the top of the cliff above them, and Sans said, "hehe. you just caused an avalanche." Natsu glared at Sans. "NO I DIDN'T!!!!" Natsu retorted.

At that moment, a Vulcan came and struck at the three of them. Right before a single attack ever landed on anything, they heard a clicking sound. The next thing they knew, they were standing three meters from the impact area, Sans next to them, sweating and gritting his teeth together. His eye sockets were empty, but his left eye socket sported a glowing circle that was quickly flashing between blue and yellow. The center was black, and it looked disturbingly like a flashing iris with a pupil. But the eye socket had no eye.

In an instant, Sans' eyes were back, and he was looking tired. Not too tired to the point where he'd just collapse at any moment. Actually, it was such a small amount of sweat that only the enhanced senses of Natsu could detect it, and by barely. Natsu turned away from Sans and to the Vulcan. "It's a Vulcan!" Happy exclaimed worriedly. Natsu and the Vulcan were staring at the other, seeing who was going to attack first.

"Sans, I might need your help here!" Natsu called to Sans, only to get a snore in response. "Eh?" Natsu said as he looked behind him, only to be met with Sans asleep right there. "SANS!!!!!!!!" Natsu yelled, grabbing Sans by the shoulders and shaking him. "huh, what? oh wait, crap there's a vulcan behind you!" Sans instantly jumped up. 

For a dude who's so mysterious, he slacks off a lot. Natsu thought. But now wasn't the time for thinking as the Vulcan launched past Natsu and towards...

Lucy.

"It's a human girl!" The Vulcan said, his tongue hanging out of his mouth. "So he can talk?" Natsu said, pounding his flaming fists together. "'WHO CARES!!!!!! COME RESCUE MEEE!!!!!!!!'" Tears were streaming down Lucy's face. "My mistress says." Horologium said. Sadly, Lucy never said anything that would be heard, so Horologium still had to narrate for her.

The Vulcan grabbed Horologium and ran off with the Celestial Spirit and Lucy. Sans' eyes were closed due to concentration. "come... on..." Sans said as he tried to muster up enough magic to do something about this, maybe gravitational magic to pull them back, or a shortcut to the Vulcan's lair. But nothing happened. "jeez, my laziness isn't slacking off on it's job, am i"- Sans was cut off as he fell asleep.

..................

Lucy was sitting inside Horologium in the Vulcan's cave, said Vulcan was partying and chanting something about 'a human girl'. "'What have I gotten into here?' Is what my mistress says." Horologium spoke as he covered his eyes. "And this monkey is way too excited!"

.....................................................................................................................................

"SANS!!!!! SANS!!!!!! SANS, WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!" Natsu yelled into Sans' ear to no avail. "Natsu, I think we should find Lucy first." Happy said. "Besides, he can always find us. I'm sure of it." Together, they both took off after the Vulcan, which was long gone by now.

...........................................................................................................................

Sans opened his eyes, wait, no, eye sockets. He quickly looked down. The time limit for the potion was coming close. He was turning back into a skeleton. Sans had just taking a test drive for it, seeing if anything bad was to happen. So far, nothing bad was happening. But he did know that his eyes would disappear when he was serious, and if he used his magic in a serious way. But his eye would still activate. So nothing bad has happened. He was feeling recharged and decided that he would have to take a shortcut back to Porlyusica's place, to get some more.

A clicking sound can be heard and...

The screen goes black.


	5. The Fire Dragon, the Monkey, and the Cow! Wait, there is no cow!

"I wonder if this is the monkey's lair." Lucy said as she tried to get as far away from the Vulcan as possible. "But what's happened to Natsu?" Her face was pressed against the glass, but only slightly.

Suddenly, the Vulcan pressed its face to the glass. "A girl! ♥︎" It said. Still, nobody knows how the heart gets in the speech.

This action jump scared Lucy and she anime screamed. The Vulcan decided to stare for a long time...

So it stared...

And stared...

And a few minutes years later, Horologium disappears.

"W-Wait Horologium!!!" Lucy yelled desperately. "Don't disappear on me!!!" Even though Horologium wasn't there, his voice still answered Lucy. "It's my time, take care of yourself." He said. "I want an extension, please?!!" Lucy's pleads were greeted with silence, as Horologium went to the Spirit Realm. The Vulcan stared at the frightened Lucy lustfully.

"Uoohh!!! I've finally caught up with you!!!" Natsu came running onto the scene. "Natsu!" Lucy called his name in relief. "WHERE IS MACAO?!!" Natsu yelled before slipping on the ice and proceeding to be a human wheel until he crashed into the wall.

Nearby, Lucy facepalmed. "I wonder if he is just unable to make a normal entrance." Lucy said to herself, thinking nobody would hear her. "i know, right? it's like that's impossible for him." A baritone voice answered her, signifying Sans' appearance. Lucy's eyes were wide and her mouth hung open. "WHERE WERE YOU THE ENTIRE TIME?!!!!" She screeched. Sans shrugged. "dunno." Sans deadpanned. Lucy's jaw practically touched the floor. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE YOU WERE?!!!!!" Lucy directed her fury to the small boy standing beside her. Sans nodded. "yup." Lucy closed her eyes, shouted 'kya' at the top of her lungs, and was pretty sure she's kicked him all the way back to the guild hall.

In reality, Sans dodged the attack and then teleported to who-knows-where.

While all this was going on, Natsu stared at the Vulcan with rage. "HEY!!! MONKEY!!! WHERE IS MACAO?!!!!!" The Vulcan looked back at him. "Uho?" Natsu held his gaze strong against the Vulcan and said, "You understand what we're saying, right? I'm talking about Macao!! A HUMAN MAN!!" The Vulcan scratched its chin. "Man?" It asked. "That's right!! Where are you hiding him?!!" Natsu pointed to the Vulcan. Lucy was stunned. "Wha-?! Nobody ever said he's being hidden!!!" Lucy yelled.

W-wait a second! Let's think about this calmly. Lucy thought. I wonder if Macao is still alive... Lucy was trailed from her thoughts when the Vulcan started ushering Natsu to a place in the cave. "Uho ho!" It said. "Oh! So we understand each other!!" Natsu said excitedly. Maybe Macao is already... Lucy was cut off when the Vulcan lead Natsu to a window of the cavern and shoved him out. "AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Natsu's scream faded into the wind as Lucy panicked. "Natsu!!!" She screamed, running over to the window.

The Vulcan shouted to Natsu, "Don't need men. Only like girls!" Lucy was scared for Natsu. "Noo!!! Hey... don't die, okay?!!" Happy's voice answered her. "Aye. He may not look it, but he's a pretty incredible wizard." Lucy tried to make herself feel better so she said, "I'm sure he's oka..." Lucy looked down the hole and stopped.

As Lucy walked back into the cave, she heard the Vulcan chanting something about not needing men and only liking girls. "so, you said you don't like men, huh?" A familiar voice said. Lucy spun in the direction of the voice to be met with Sans. "Sans!" Lucy said in relief. "uhhh, yeah. isn't it obvious?" Sans said. He quickly switched his gaze from Lucy to the Vulcan.

The Vulcan seemed pretty triggered at the fact that Sans was here. "No men!" The Vulcan yelled before swinging an arm at Sans. Sans dodged with extreme speed and ease. "c'mon, buddy. if this is all you got, then this will be boring." Sans said. It looked like something white was starting to materialize around him and in his hand when he suddenly realized what he was doing and the materialization stopped before the half-formed objects dispersed.

Forgot I can't use that...

Instantly, Sans' eyes became black again with his left eye gaining the circle again. Sans' left hand was encased in a blue aura as he swung around the hand violently. Up, down, down, left, right, up, down, up, left, right, right, down, up, left, left, left, left, right... and then the Vulcan flew into those directions. Lucy started in awe at the sight she was seeing. Sans has telekinesis?!!! She thought. How is this possible, he has too many different types of magic! Teleportation, speed, and now telekinesis!!!! Finally, Sans stopped. Sweat was dripping down his face, but only a few droplets. The Vulcan fell to the ground, sore from the beating it got with Sans. Its eyes were swirls as it lay defeated on the ground.

Natsu's silhouette was spotted right where he came from last time. "That... was... a... close... call..." Natsu said before spotting the defeated Vulcan on the ground. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!!!!!!!!" Natsu yelled the spell before his hand was covered in fire. He threw a punch at the Vulcan's face, effectively knocking it out, and it crashed into a wall.

"Hey, didn't you want to ask that thing where Macao was?" Lucy suddenly said, sweat dropping. "Oh yeah! But now it's knocked out cold." Natsu said. Sans took this as a great chance to make a knock knock joke.

"Knock knock." Sans said. Natsu was hesitant before answering. "Who's there?" He answered. "Knocked." Sans replied, a grin on his face. "Knocked who?" Natsu asked, as this was part of the logic of the 'knock knock' joke. "Natsu, you know you knocked Macao out, right?" Sans said, the smile wiped off his face. "WHAT?!!!!" Lucy and Natsu said at the same time as they both spun their heads towards the Vulcan.

Sure enough, a bright light filled the room and when it dispersed, Macao was there. "The monkey was Macao!" Natsu said. Lucy was confused as to what just happened. "He was taken over by the Vulcan!!!" Happy said, well, happily. "'Taken over'?" Lucy asked. "It's a body possession magic." Happy answered for her.

But because Natsu had knocked the Vulcan into one of the windows in the cave, Macao slipped right through. Natsu grabbed Macao's foot but also fell through. Happy grabbed Natsu's foot but was too weak to do anything other than slow down Natsu's fall. Lucy grabbed Happy by the tail and said, "You're so heavy!" Nearby, sweat dropped and said, "kiddo, that's because you're pulling macao, natsu, and happy at the same time." Lucy was mad at Sans for calling her 'kiddo' and proceeded to go into rage mode. "YOU KNOW MY NAME IS LUCY, RIGHT????" She yelled, completely forgetting that she was holding two people and a cat.

"alright, kiddo." Sans said cheekily, putting as much emphasis on 'kiddo' as possible. Lucy was extremely mad at Sans but didn't get to retort as she fell through the hole. "Kyaaaaa!" She yelled before she felt like she was being pulled up by something. "Sans? Are you actually pulling us up?" She asked. But when she looked up, nobody was there. She was about to scream 'who's doing this?!' When she suddenly saw a familiar blue aura surrounding everyone.

As she got to the window, she saw Sans standing there, his eyes empty sockets except for his right one, which had that flashing eye. He was sweating bullets and as soon as Macao was through the hole, immediately let go of the magic power, proceeding to let all four of them fall to the ground. Sans stood there, his face down and hands on his knees, panting. Lucy, after getting up and dusting herself off, was about to murder the poor teen(?) when she suddenly realized the state he was in. "Sans?" She asked. "Sans, are you feeling okay?" Sans inhaled one more time before looking up at her, his eyes empty sockets

She could have sworn that she saw blood coming out of the corner of his mouth for a split second, but ignored it, thinking it was her imagination. "h-heya. i g-guess you c-could say i'm feeling a little down." Sans said as he fell onto the ground. Lucy sighed at Sans' puns and was about to ask him how he does magic without a magic circle when Sans started snoring. It was obvious that he was asleep, so Lucy saved it as a topic for later.

In the meantime, Natsu had Macao laying on the ground on a blanket. Lucy observed his wounds. "Those are awful wounds!" Lucy stated the awfully obvious fact. Anime characters have a habit of doing that. "Looks like he was in a pitched battle before he was taken over." Happy said, the fact still obvious but at least less obvious than Lucy's comment. "Macao, hang in there!" Natsu said. "So the Vulcan was a monster that survived by taking over human after human." Happy said.

Wait, was it just Lucy, or did Sans flinch a little in his sleep at the mention of 'monster'?

Lucy ignored it and continued to tend to Macao's wounds. "That wound in his stomach is pretty deep. The medicine kit we brought won't be enough for it!" Lucy said, examining the deep cut in Macao's stomach area. Mentally, Lucy added, Actually... I don't think he can be saved... Natsu remained silent before lighting his hand on fire and bringing it up. "Wai-" Lucy tried to stop Natsu but he had already put his hand onto Macao's wound. Macao screamed in pain as Lucy yelled, "What do you think you're doing?!!" To Natsu, who left his hand on the wound. "Right now, it's the only thing I can do!" Natsu yelled to Lucy. To Macao, he added, "Try to hold on, Macao!" He turned to Lucy. "Lucy, hold Macao down!" He ordered. She did as told, too worried about Macao's well-being to retort. As she looked down, she thought, I see. The burn is closing the wound! The blood flow is already slowing.

"DON'T YOU DARE DIE!!!!! MACAO, WAIT A LITTLE LONGER!!!!!!!" Natsu yelled to Macao. Macao screamed a little more before he started to talk. "Dang it... I'm ashamed of myself. Hah, hah. I... brought down... nineteen of 'em..." Lucy stared at him in confusion. "But... the twentieth... took me over." Macao managed out before Natsu shut him up. "I get it!!! Now stop talking! You're going to reopen your wound!" Natsu yelled at the injured mage. You're kidding! Lucy thought. You mean it wasn't just one?!! He went out on a job like that all alone?!! "It gets to me... Dang it! I... can't face... Romeo like... this..." Macao continued on his rant of self-harm through words. "SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!" Natsu yelled. "YOU WANT ME TO PUNCH YOU OUT??!!!!!!!!"Natsu yelled to Macao. These guys really are amazing. Thought Lucy with a smile. I'm out of my league here.

................

In Magnolia...

Romeo was reading a book on the sidewalk. He looked up and saw...

Lucy, waving at him.

Sans, just standing nearby, looking at nothing in particular.

Happy, jumping up and down.

And...

 

Natsu helping Romeo's father, Macao, walk by putting his arm around Macao's shoulder, grinning and waving.

Romeo grinned from ear to ear. He then remembered what had happened that had gotten his dad into this situation in the first place.

........

"Fairy Tail wizards are nothing!"

"They're only good for draining the town's liquor!"

"Y-you're wrong!"

"All wizards are just chicken!"

"And I wanted to be one of them when I grew up!"

"Wizards are just a bunch of drunks!"

.........

"Daddy, you gotta go on some amazing job!!!"

"?"

"As it is now, I just can't hold up my head in town!!!"

........

Romeo frowned, tears forming in his eyes, and said, "Daddy, I'm sorry. I..." Romeo was cut off when Macao hugged. "I caused you to worry! Forgive me!!!" Macao begged. Romeo started to cry, but it was out of happiness. "I-It's okay. I'm the son of a wizard!" Romeo said, extremely happy. "Next time those brats make fun of you, you can ask them..." Macao looked at Romeo straight in the eyes as he said this. "If their fathers can take down nineteen monsters all alone. Just say that." Macao said. Romeo smiled and cried at the same time before turning to the group. "Big Brother Natsu!!! Happy!!! Thank you!!!" Romeo yelled to them. He got a 'yeah.' And 'Aye.' As a response from their respective owners. "Oh, and..." Romeo said as if he forgot two somebodies.

"Big Sister Lucy!!! Big Brother Sans!!! Thank you too!!!" Romeo said to the two. Lucy smiled back at Romeo. Sans just nodded before heading in the opposite direction...

........

July 4th.

Sunny, to blizzard, to sunny.

Fairy Tail really is a mess of a guild.

But, it's fun, and the people are warm and kind.

There are surprises and secrets in every corner and mage.

I'm just starting out as a wizard, but...

I already know I'm going to love this place!!!


End file.
